


Would You Warm Me Up?

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: A short fic I wrote on tumblr a while ago and forgot about lolPrompt 42; "Would you warm me up?"
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Would You Warm Me Up?

Logan was sat at his desk. That was his usual at near 3PM, and after that he’d tale a five minute coffee break, then settle down to read a book. That was just his usual schedule for around now.

Well, it was.

Then he started dating Janus.

Janus was an amazing person, Logan had concluded. He honestly didn’t know any other word to describe him (besides smooth; in words and scales). He engaged in the debates Logan so loved to spark, and whenr Logan decided to info dump, Janus would actually listen. They also had spectacular chess matches against each other. 

He had learned a lot about the snake man over their time in a romantic relationship. 

He had scales reaching down to the end of his hips on his left half. They also stretched partially across his scalp under where he usually wears his hat.

He had a pet snake that he kept in the dark sides’ half of the mind palace that he occasionally used to scare Roman. He named it Lemon.

But most importantly…

Janus was cold blooded.

Janus couldn’t regulate his own body temperature, which meant her had to get his heat from other sources. He had a heater installed in their half of the mind palace, and there were blankets and sweaters littered everywhere. But even then, he got cold quite easily, but usually he had just out up with it. Now that he had started seeing Logan, he had worked up the courage to ask for some warmth now and again.

Logan has learned that he’s usually coldest around 3PM, for some reason he hadn’t determined yet. But Logan had told Janus he could come to him whenever he needed, and he intended to hold himself to that. He had started detouring from his schedule a bit recently; he finished up work at 2:50, went for his coffee, then came back and settled himself on his couch, book in hand. After around five minutes, he felt a presence.

“Janus? Are you there?” Logan asked, not looking up from his book. He wasn’t even sure why he asked; he knew the answer.

“No, absolutely nobody is here.” He heard a familiar voice say. “…Can I come in?”

“Of course. I’m on the couch.”

Janus walked over from seemingly nowhere, sitting down beside him on the couch. Logan looked up at him and smiled, grasping Janus’ gloved hand. He had learned the purpose of the capelet and gloves, too; they were 99% there for warmth.

“Good afternoon, Janus. How are you?” Logan asked, smiling a bit. Janus smiled back and sighed, squeezing Logan’s hand.

“Alright, darling. Just been another day of the usual keeping Remus in check, and… well, you know how Orange is.”

“That I do. Well, you do splendidly, if I do say so myself.” Logan replied. 

“Why thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

The two sat in silence for a moment. Eventually, Logan felt Janus shiver slightly. He sighed softly, placing down his book.

“Janus? Is everything alright?” Logan asked. After a moment, Janus replied softly.

“ **Would you warm me up?** If it isn’t too much of a bother. I’m just… a tad cold.” He said. Logan smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Come here, let’s get comfortable.”

Janus slipped off his shoes, then lay back against Logan, who wrapped his arms around the snake man. Janus sighed contentedly, leaning into Logan’s embrace.

“Thank you, Logan. You’re absolutely not a lifesaver.”

“Ahaha, I wouldn’t go that far… but, you’re welcome.”


End file.
